Scott Moseley
Scott Moseley is the representative for the U.S. State Department's London office. History Scarecrow As the U.S. State Department's representative for their London office, Scott Moseley was in London when the United States government learned of an international bounty hunt that was targeting Shane Schofield, among 14 other individuals. Because of this, the President decided to assign Mosley to be his liasion to Schofield and his closest allies in order to offer them the U.S.'s full resources to prevent Schofield's death. Shortly after Mother and Book II arrived in London to follow up a lead on why the bounty hunt was on, Moseley and his men quickly apprehended the Black Knight's accomplice, Rufus, while he was refuelling his plane, and waited for the two Marines to return. When they did, Moseley told them off his assignment, but when they questioned why they should trust him, Moseley got the President on the phone to confirm his story. With that, Mother demanded Rufus and the Black Raven so that she could rejoin Schofield in France, while Book II asked for a video player to look over the Mossad spy Benjamin Rosenthal's notes on the bounty hunt. Moseley stood by Book II as they went through Rosenthal's notes, learning that the "billionaires club" Majestic-12 was planning to start a new Cold War to boost their profits, using the top-secret American project Kormoran and Chameleon to fake a terrorist attack on several western cities, and that the bounty hunt was to kill those who could stop them. Book II then asked Moseley to have the inspection teams set to inspect Axon Corp's Norfolk facility go in early, which led them to learn that the Chameleon missiles had been stolen, with the bodies of Global Jihad terrorists left behind as M-12's scapegoats. Moseley then began plotting out the locations for the Kormoran ships and their target cities, and after Book II updated Schofield on what they had learned, Schofield requested that submarines be used to take out the ships if possible. While two ships could be taken out in time this way, the others required someone to take control of the vessels so that Schofield could disarm them with a CincLock-VII security system. To this end, Moseley helped arrange fast travel for Book II to rendezvous with a team to take the ship in New York and for David Fairfax and Andrew Trent's team to the one in San Francisco as Schofield went for the vessel in the English Channel. After the three Kormoran ships and their Chameleon missiles were taken, Schofield contacted Moseley to warn him that Jonathon Killian had additional missiles ready to launch. Schofield needed to reach another launch facility in Yemen, and so requested Moseley to arrange flight space and refueling stops for Schofield to reach the Aerostadia Airfield in Italy, where Schofield intended to use a pair of X-15s on display to reach the silo in time. However, while Schofield, Knight and Rufus were en-route, Moseley learned that Killian had launched the final missile early, and sent Schofield the telemetry data so that they could try pursuing and disarming it in flight instead. Trivia . Category:U.S. Characters Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Protagonists